hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
I Can Now Be My Sister
I Can Now Be My Sister is a slasha film. Background Amazing writers, Mary Bome and Charleeka Charal, decided that they were fed up with horror films in which one sister becomes another. Mary Bome then admitted she actually liked those films and decided to make one with her friend. I Can Now Be My Sister was released to the world on January 20th 2017. About The cover for the film was modelled by Charleeka Charal's daughters. She has claimed to be very proud of them in the success it has brought them. Plot Lydia and Sophia enjoy pretending that they are each other. They are luscious sisters, a year apart and basically appear twin-like, as their relatives joke about so often. In this point of time, their parents are despising each other and finally, their father suggests they go for a special day out to try and get everyone beaming again. Lydia offers to pretend that she is Sophia and Sophia goes along with this, hurrying on downstairs and claiming that she is the child named Lydia. During this special day out, the actual Lydia attempts to claim her identity back but her parents laugh at her and Sophia refuses to admit what a bad child she is. Lydia decides to murder her with a buttery knife. The film transports to eleven years later and now Lydia is an unsmirking fifteen year old. Her parents dislike her intensely due to her crime and refuse to cook her any meals. Lydia, fully dependent because of this, moves out and into her own place with friend, Luke. Lydia spends most of the film sitting about looking angry. Luke is a jokey lad but fails to make her laugh once. Her parents have completely disowned her, her mother appearing to wish that she hadn't but not deciding to un-disown her, and Lydia doesn't seem fussed about it. As she chills one night, watching Kung Fu Panda, a girl that looks exactly like her appears behind her and takes her down. They roll off the couch ungracefully and the lookalike chortles happily, introducing herself as the not actually dead Sophia. Lydia apologises for murdering her years ago and Sophia shrugs, saying that she understands because she was being annoying. Lydia does say she was being hateful. Sophia smiles back at her. Soon, various brutal murders are committed, all of them done by a buttery knife. Lydia finds herself the main suspect, blamed by her parents, and is soon arrested. She tries to convince the cops that her dead sister isn't actually dead and is framing her. The cops think she's insane. Once Lydia has been caged for a while now, a miracle Sophia turns up. She informs the police of who she is and tells them that evil Luke is the actual killer, producing evidence. Lydia is set free. Sophia moves in with Lydia and their parents throw their undying love at her. Lydia is delighted that they have also forgiven her, but Sophia becomes jealous by this. She half drowns her sister in a sink until their father appears, threatening to call the cops now on her unless she moves out "asap". The next day, Sophia packs her clothing and items. Lydia comes in to comfort her and they argue as always. Sophia then turns rogue and declares that Luke isn't actually guilty, evil smiling. Lydia squints back at her but doesn't seem otherwise bothered, gazing thoughtfully out a window. Sophia suddenly produces a knife - unbuttered - and stabs her with it. An in pain Lydia questions her what in gods name she is doing. Sophia, clearly godless, says that she shouldn't have agreed that she was being annoying that day. She stabs her again until death. The final scene shows the parents returning to the house and Sophia now redressed as Lydia, greeting them in their return. Cast Rian Lorskan - as Lydia Susanne Lorskan - as Sophia Parents. Jonah Viska - as Luke Cops.